Bleached Grimm
by blariviere
Summary: I watched RWBY after an episode of Bleach and though 'this little possibility is quite believable'.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything except my ideas, although this little possibility is quite believable.

The Winter War ended in total devastation, both Hueco Mundo and Soul Society were utterly destroyed, along with every supernatural faction, light, dark, and neutral alike.

Earth's landscape was Shattered by the side effects of the destruction of both realms, only a fraction of the population survived, much knowledge was lost to the damage, humanity was reduced to primitive technology.

The spiritual powers of Soul Society and Hueco Mundo returned to the world of the living, the light powers of Soul Society returned to humanity, while the hate and rage of Hueco Mundo had to go somewhere.

These dark powers _Twisted_ many wild animals into a cruel parody of life, visible to the living unlike before their bodies blackened without their souls, they donned the masks of Hollows, and their hunger for souls drove them to hunt humanity.

Humanity named their new world Remnant, and defended itself from this new soulless threat, calling them '**Grimm**'.

Thousands of years later Hunters and Huntresses roam the land, and humanity are on the cusp of finding out their origins, while war may be on the horizon. Who knows what the outcome will be...


	2. Chapter 2

I have gotten several reviews about this story and whether I intend to continue it.

While it may seem incomplete it was actually finished, it was merely a Oneshot that aimed to create a believable common history between 'RWBY' and 'Bleach', any speculation as to the differences this divergence would cause in the 'RWBY' universe as a result are up to the reader.

Any authors that wish to use it as part of any resulting ideas are free to do so.  
>Moreover, I challenge any readers to create a story utilising this story as a base for your own 'RWBY' fanfiction, interpret it as you wish, all I ask for is credit.<p>

On the other hand, While reading some of the reviews for this story I was assaulted by one last burst of inspiration, Enjoy.

**/Ruby/**

_She had always known she was not quite normal, even for Vale, since she was young she dreamed of Battles, of many lives in worlds so like and yet so unlike Remnant, of many people who she knew without a shadow of doubt were Heroes. As she grew so too did the scale, the ferocity, and the power of these clashes. Along with this the point of view oh so slowly became clear to her._

_So much was so fragmented, disjointed and blurred, that it was hard to grasp a clear timeline in the many dreams that she saw. It took many years to understand just what she was seeing, and once she did she took notes, she watched, and she Learned._

_A mere week before she left for Beacon she finally saw the face her dreams looked out of, and He was sporting Orange hair..._

**/Yang/**

_When Ruby finally confided in her what she had always dreamed of, Yang was Shocked, Happy, and Sad. Shocked because she was not the only one who had these dreams, apparently Ruby did too, Happy that she could share knowledge of this other world with her sister,and Sad, as while the other world showed the heights that humanity could ascend, it also showed many examples of how low they could descend as well._

_Discrete enquiries to school friends yielded shocking news, these dreams were not isolated! Most every child in their generation across the entirety of Remnant was experiencing these dreams as well, Humans and Faunus alike._

_But all this mattered not to her in the long run, soon she and Ruby would be on their way to Beacon, and the last thing any Grimm would see of her would be a Flash..._

**/Blake/**

_Blake had the Dreams, just like any child of her age did as she later learned, but hers were just a little bit darker, the life of an Assassin was bleak after all, even a high level one, so she learned early in life to trust few, lest her back find a dagger in it._

_It wasn't all bad though, if she did not want to be found there were none who could find her even at the tender age of 6, and even fewer could match her skill with a blade. When she joined the White Fang her caution reared its head and compelled her to wear a mask at all times, along with a fake name._

_Her paranoia paid for itself when the white fang became rabidly militant, motivating her to leave their ranks, her next whim was to become a Huntress, so her path to Beacon became clear. And just for fun she dyed her hair black, rather than its natural Purple..._

I will be trying to do 2 more like this one, for a total of 9 characters, although I will not be doing a story after them, merely histories for each of the characters I pick, so there **will not** be anything else after that. If you want to continue or create your own version of this story yourself feel free! Just remember to give credit.

Blariviere/


End file.
